You will come back won't you?
by Amaira Rai
Summary: Six months. Annabeth's feelings for six months when Percy... a part of her, goes missing. She has nothing to hold onto and the amazing Annabeth's here to share her feelings. Six months, six chapters. But he will come back to her... eventually. She knows it.
1. Vanished

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello people!**

**This is a percabeth fanfiction for six months when Percy was missing...**

**Considering the fact that it is my first attempt i don't consider it to be very good...**

**Everything's going to be from Annabeth's POV.**

**But just a review can be a piece of heaven for me! Thank you so much for reading this!**

**Ummm... I don't know why everybody does it because Rick Riordan certainly wouldn't sit on his computer the whole day and read fanfics, right? Plus I am a she. So... if everybody does maybe I should, too.**

**Naww! I don't own PJO!**

* * *

**First month- Vanished**

I miss him terribly.

_MY _Percy. Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. Savior of Olympus. The ultimate hero. Our camp leader. Destroyer of Kronos. Bearer of the mark of Achilles. Seaweed Brain. Kelp Head. Someone for whom words just aren't enough.

When he was _gone, _I was frantic with worry. I hoped he would return and then we'd be together again.

But apparently, The Fates had some personal objection to my happiness.

It seemed like every time I thought that, yes, this will be permanent, it vanished. _Vanished. _Just like that.

I had thought that my father and I will be happy together. But then that stepmother of mine came and he vanished. _Vanished. _Just like that.

I had thought that Thalia and I would be best friends and she would always be there for me. But then she became a pine tree and after 5 years, when I finally got her back, she joined the Hunters of Artemis and she vanished. _Vanished. _Just like that.

I had thought that at least Luke would be something I would hold on to, and would make up for Thalia's loss. But then he joined Kronos and died a hero in the war and he vanished. _Vanished. _Just like that.

I had thought that I had found a friend at last in Silena. But then she turned a spy against us and sacrificed herself to die a hero and she vanished. _Vanished. _Just like that.

I had thought that my mother would help me and after the promise they made to Percy, finally be a mother to me. But then all the Olympians went silent and she vanished. _Vanished._ Just like that.

I had thought Percy would be my best friend, companion, boyfriend, soul mate all in one. But then after a perfectly normal night, in the morning he vanished. _Vanished._ Just like that.

Percy, oh, Percy. How I love you.

I was twelve when I met you and I knew that this was not going to be simple friendship. I knew that we were going to be best friends… and a small part of me was already sure that we were for each other. No matter what… I need you. Maybe I am one of those girls who cry over their lost love but I can spend an eternity crying for you… but you just have to be there. Now you're gone… _Vanished._ I search so hard for you… but you're not there.

I don't know what to-

No.

I _do know _what to do.

I am going to beat you up so hard that you won't recognize yourself. So you think it's funny? Leaving me without anything- no sign, no warning, no goodbyes- nothing. In the name of Zeus, I don't even know whether you're alive! No. Oh please, somebody who all bravely marches up to Olympus with an army to fight all the Titans and a horde of monsters can't die like this. Not like this… in this… this… so… un-hero-like way, so non-Percy-like way. Because that would be sad. Not annoying. You wouldn't miss a single chance to annoy me.

You wait Kelp Head. You knew that I would go mad without you and that's why you did this to me. You knew that I loved you the most and nothing would affect me as much as your absence would. And if you knew that much you should also have known that you are going to suffer_ so _much when you return.

This is the only thing which is letting me survive- my anger.

My anger at my father.

My anger at Thalia.

My anger at Luke.

My anger at Silena.

My anger at my mother.

My anger at Percy.

For vanishing. For getting _vanished._

But deep down I know that it was none of their fault that they couldn't be with me. It was none of their fault that they had to leave. It was none of their fault that they _vanished._

Still… Seaweed Brain, you will come back won't you?

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it... oh, who the hell am I kidding? But angst isn't my thing... HUMOR it is... but I was itching to try this out... so...  
**

**Thanks, again! A review maybe?**

**-DJ**


	2. Numb

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello people!**

**Second chapters here! **

**It's not very good because I wrote it in 14 minutes 34 seconds.**

**Dumb, huh?**

**Now here's Numb.**

**Rhyming… see?**

**Um, yeah… I'm RICK RIORDAN? Took you so long to figure that out! Just kidding!**

**Second month- Numb**

* * *

Two months. Two stinking, freaking, goddamit, dieing months. Because it's two months _without Percy._

I might sound like a teenage obsessed girl, no child of Athena… but it's true that my emotions have gone numb without him. Neither can I feel or express… Thank the Gods that I'm right now in the forests of Cleveland… Regardless to say, animals and plants don't require emotions. So, I can go on without eating food as I do and not _feel_ anything. Sleeping on the forest floor… Wearing ragged shorts… A ripped CHB t-shirt… Without books… Not smiling… This isn't me… because I'm not with Percy…

I'm numb and happy with it because anger… Anger let to hurt… Hurt led to pain… Pain for Percy was on such an unbearable scale.

All that I see now is hope. Dimming hope. With every passing second I become more convinced that I won't be able to find Percy. And I won't be able to find _me._ Tears. His name brings tears to my eyes. A few tears and I'm again numb.

How can the fates expect me to live without him? I think old age is affecting those three women. Helen without Paris. Juliet without Romeo. _Annabeth without Percy. _

The difference? I will find him. I won't let our story be another tragic romance. No. because even the fates know that absolutely no one willl be able to stop me from finding him. Aren't there enough tragic romances? I think it's time someone had a happy ending. Especially percy and me. Because we do deserve it. Saving the world? Is that such an easy job? Nope. It's time that we had a good happy ending.

There's just one problem: Percy you aren't here… !

You will come back… won't you?

* * *

**It was very small but when I write humor I keep on writing.**

**Please tell me it wasn't as bad as I think it was!**

**-DJ**


	3. Forever and Always

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello people!**

**Now here's the third chapter, dedicated to AnnabethChase712 because she loves Taylor Swift and this is one of her favourite songs…**

**I know that it's not very good but… I'm in my initial stages… **

**Thanks for reading it!**

**If I was Rick Riordan then I would NOT have put Calypso with Leo... uuuuhhhhhh… he's mine jealous people!**

* * *

**Third month- Forever and Always**

I am back at Camp Half-Blood. Without you. Chiron called me back. We've all lost hope. Except me.

You stupid person! Who told you leave me? WHO DID? Why the hell are you not here with me? WHY?

I know you love me… You know I love you… Isn't that all it takes for a happy story to blossom?

Isn't it?

Isn't it?

I ask questions and no one answers them! I am a child of Athena and I don't like not knowing something! _I want you back!_

Come back! P-

Per-

It hurts to speak out your name… I can't even say your name without tears welling up in my eyes! See? See? I started crying again… right in the middle of- holy crap! I'm having dinner with everyone! Although no one pays much attention to me because they know I randomly start thinking about you like this… and forget everything else that exists around me…

I never had appetite since you left me… I leave my almost untouched dinner and no one stops me… they know it.

I run to the Poseidon cabin, climb onto your bed, and pull out your shirt. Then I let the tears come… soaking your shirt…

You might have torn yourself apart from me but NO ONE CAN MAKE ME STOP LOVING YOU. NO ONE.

I will you love you forever and always… The day before you disappeared…

"I will love you forever and always, Wise Girl… You know I will…" Those were your exact words.

_Once upon a time,_

_I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye_

The day you regained consciousness, a Tuesday, when you saw me for the first time…

_And we caught onto something_

_I hold onto the night,_

Innumerable nights… I dreamt about you and I know that you did you too…

_You looked me in the eye_

_And told me you loved me_

The underwater kiss… You telling me I love you…

_You just kidding?_

'_Cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down_

I knew that I couldn't get that lucky… But I hoped that it was reality… Then you disappeared…

_We almost never speak_

_I don't feel welcome anymore_

We haven't spoken to each other since 3 months… Because you're not there! If you return… will you still love me? Welcome me?

_Baby, what happened, please tell me?_

'_Cause one second it was perfect, now you're half way out the door_

Tell me, please… Why are you not there? Are you upset with me? Is it something I did or said? You were perfectly okay when you last kissed me and went to sleep in your cabin… in the morning you weren't there… now after conquering the world and my heart, you are not there…

_And I stare at the phone,_

_He still hasn't called_

And I stare at the door… You still haven't come…

_And then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

And now all that I can feel is numbness and pain… and I remember the last time we met… _**forever and always**_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

Oh, and the tears come like heavy rains… Can anything be right without you?

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

'_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

You're not here… you are gone… when you said that you'll be with me _**forever and always**_

PERCY. You told me… You did! Please come back… I never knew I could love so hard… I love you… And whatever I said I'll do to you… I won't… I promise… Just come back… Please?

Seaweed Brain… you will come back won't you?

* * *

**PLESAE REVIEW! PLEASE? PRETTY PLEASE?**

**And yeah, you can message me! I'll always reply to a PM!**

**Thanks!**

**-DJ**


	4. Destroyed

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello people!**

**Over here, Jason, Piper and Leo Awesome Valdez will return from their quest in the 5****th**** month. I don't care if it doesn't match the actual timeline, this is just a FanFic. Or she met Athena in the 5****th**** month. Whatever.**

**Thanks if you're still reading this FanFic. **

**Review. Even if it's for criticizing, do it. If it's only a word, do it. Like nice, bad, disgusting, whatever. Just do it.**

**Please.**

**It's okay! You don't need to remind me again and again that I don't own PJO.**

* * *

**Fourth month- Destroyed**

Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope, hope, hope, hope. _Hope._

_Destroyed._

Hope destroyed. Almost all of it. D-e-s-t-r-o-y-e-d. Destroyed.

When you had gone to Ogygia, I had felt the pain. But I never knew it could be this intensified… never did I know, Percy Jackson… had I known, never would have I fallen for you… because now I hope against everything that you'd somehow come back. And four months… without a single trace… it's not helping…

I glared at the lake… remember the kiss there, Seaweed Brain? I can't help but think that maybe we'll never have any other kiss… We already had our last kiss and I didn't even know…

I go sit by the lake, with my legs in the water, I remember you, Percy…

Four months. That's not a short period of time… You know I met my mom? She said that you should perish with the Romans… what Romans, Percy? It just doesn't make sense. It doesn't. Maybe it was just because she was in her Roman form or something… But she didn't help me Percy… why didn't she help me? Why, Percy? Has everyone _really_ lost all hope? Am I dieing in all of this pain just for vain? Tell me Percy… Tell me.

If you were here, you would have said something really stupid and I'd have kissed you. You're so stupid Percy… you're gone, Percy. _Gone._

You know what I heard yesterday, Percy? Katie and Travis are dating. I think they're perfect. I heard talking about us. _Us_. There's never been Percy and there's never been any Annabeth. It's always been us. Some Percabeth. Katie was talking like a daughter of Aphrodite. She said she really liked 'Percabeth'… They've got ship names for us, Percy… we would've laughed our butts off on that one. Then they went back to making out. That's the problem, see? I am the only one who cares. And no one really gets me. You're so much to me. Boyfriend doesn't even begin to cover it… you're a part of me… Percy…

Are you really coming back, Percy? Or I am just mad to still hope? Like everybody, should I still keep up my hope or give up, Percy? What would you have done if it was me?

_You would have torn apart everything that came in your path until you found me._

That brings a smile on my face. No, Percy. I won't forget you. I can't forget you. Because that wouldn't have been what you'd done if I was the one who went missing. You'd never even think of giving up hope. So even I won't Percy. Because however ruthless everyone- the Fates, the gods, everyone- can be, they won't let us part like this. We saved the world. It's not a small thing… _they owe us_ something. Something clicks.

I stand up and rush to the dinning pavilion… wow… five hours passed just like that?

I take all my food and give it to the Gods.

_To all the gods, up there… if you are listening, please… please… please, give me my Percy back. Zeus we saved your kingship. If it weren't for us… you wouldn't have been ruling the world now. Hermes… at least you can understand… we saved your symbol of power. And I know you ship us. Artemis… we saved you too. We held the sky for you. And I know you like Percy. Please. Apollo… even you. Dionysus. Help Peter Johnson. Hestia, please… he gave you Pandora's jar. Aphrodite, they say we are greater than Helen and Paris. Will you have another tragic end thrust upon yourself? Hephaestus, help me. Ares, Hera, Demeter, Hades. You all too._

_Mother. Athena. Please Mother. Help me… I know you don't like Percy but save him… for my happiness. He is my happiness, Mother. Please…_

_Poseidon. You love Percy so much… don't you Poseidon? How could you? You brag of him. You say that he's your favourite son but in reality, do you? You don't! No you don't! Because if you did you wouldn't have let this happen to him! Why, Poseidon!? WHY!?_

_HE SAVED YOU ALL! HE SAVED YOU ALL! AND YOU GAVE HIM THIS IN RETURN! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET IN RETURN FOR SAVING THE WORLD!?_

All my anger, numbness, feels, pain accumulated and furious tears were on my cheeks. I screamed. Everyone turned to look at me. But I didn't care. Because the only thing I cared for was Percy and he wasn't here.

Does anything else even matter when you love someone with all your heart; so much that it hurts and they love you back with equal intensity, even more, and something separates you; something which you don't even know what it is; something you wished wasn't there; something even capable of separating you?

Without any hesitation the answer is no. No doesn't even begin to cover it. Love is such a powerful emotion… I know that but can it be such a powerful emotion that it will _destroy _you? Yes it is. _To love is to destroy. _

But it is in your hands… who will be destroyed. You can destroy yourself and the one you love with the intensity of your love or you can destroy everything that stands between you.

You can destroy your happiness or you can destroy your sorrow.

It lies in your own hands and Percy, no matter how much this hope is destroyed… I won't destroy ourselves.

I swear Percy… I swear… I swear on the Styx- to hell with that. I swear on _us, _that I will get us together. I know you can't live with me; you'd be so sad, _so sad,_ without me. And it'd break my heart to see you like this.

So I'll do it for us, Percy, for us.

You will come back… won't you?

* * *

**Okay. I think it was okay. There were so many TMI references here! I seriously love Jace. I'm **_**so**_** sorry, I didn't update… My grandparents are completely devils. They hate me and my sister because we're girls. So they were irritating me more than ever and I WAS SERIOUSLY PISSED OFF! Plus my school reopened and I had projects (all I pretty much did alllllll through my vacations was read) and a test on Maths and…**

**I NEED CITY OF HEAVENLY FIRE! PLEASE!**

**My library membership expired and my parents won't give me a single coin for buying books. So my Mom gives me money for transportation and I walk and go to my tuitions so I can save that money. There's my uncle's kind of engagement party tomorrow so maybe I'll get some money *fingers crossed*.**

**Plus I'm getting a friend of mine addicted to books so that I don't have to suffer alone.**

**Rambling done. None of you are probably interested in my not-so-personal life. Read and review!**

**Bye bye! I'll see you later!**

**-DJ**

**P.S. : I love you Shags. Really. And go check out my other story Punished Olympians To School. I'll update it today or tomorrow. Woah! That was such a long AN!**


	5. I'M BACK!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello, people. I couldn't be sorrier. I am really, really, really, really, really sorry. Really. I left all of you hanging for months. Seriously. I apologize. I started writing but then the computer crashed. It was repairable I agree. But evryone on here probably understands that it is absloutely impossible to work for such long periods on a desktop. I fought for my laptop. And I got it last Sunday on my birthday. I am feeling a bit weepy because I missed **_**all **_**of you and so much.**

**So, I am back. I don't have internet yet but I am using my phone's hotspot. I am so eager to start writing again... the updates will come out this week. I promise. It's just that my really close uncle's marriage is coming with my exams... but writing is my life. I am so sorry from the core of my heart to keep you guys hanging... this is a sincere apology. I love all of you and special thanks to the following people:**

**Daughter of Athena 20**

**ChocolateWriter**

**AnnabethChase712 (even though she's not here anymore)**

**Guys, I'm sorry again. I won't disappoint again. Love you all. :***

**Thank you for your support. The reviews and follows and favourites came in even when the story was on hiatus. **

**I'M BACK PEOPLE! AND I'M GONNA ROCK IT!**

**-DJ**


	6. Unnamed

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello people!**

**Chapter 5! I got nothing to say except that I had a few personal problems. There are going to be 2 chapters more... one for the sixth month and another is the epilouge.**

**UNCLE RICK! DON'T YOU WANNA SAY YOUR LINES!?**

**Rick: Oh yeah... *hurries in* uhmmm...**

**Me: See I told you! You can write the most fabulous series in the world but can't remeber a couple of lines!**

**Rick: *stares***

**Me: What you looking at? Go back in and learn them!**

**Rick: Okay... uhmmm... sorry *hurries in***

**Me: **_**He **_**owns PJO! Not me! UHHH! **

**Me:**

**Me:**

**Me:**

**Me: So... *nervous laugh* There were 3 deaths in my family since the last time I met you? Yes. And one of them was my very own .. uhmmm... hahahaha... ha... ha... ha... yeah... uhmmm... *runs away***

* * *

**Fifth month- Unnamed**

It's nothing I can describe. I've never felt this hollow... I've never encountered this hollow, empty feeling in my gut... like a black hole that seems to suck every bit of confidence, happiness, and ability to do anything away.

The feeling is _unnamed. _

And it's horrible.

Even more horrible than all that pain and anger... more horrible than anything I've ever known.

They call me crazy... Crazy. Did you ever think that the wisest girl at camp would be called _crazy? _

As unlikely as that may seem, it's true.

I was crazy about you, I am crazy about you, and I will remain crazy about you until I die. And if there's a life after that... I'll gladly remain crazy about you then.

Because it's five months and I still haven't gotten a single clue about you. You might not be here but I know you'd want me to do something... anything... other than crying and screaming and being _crazy._

I search your cabin for the millionth time... but I find no clue as to where you could be...

"ANNABETH! ANNNABETHHHH!"

Lacy came in screaming my name. She stopped and bent over with her palms on her knees and started panting.

"What is it, Lacy?" I asked.

"Piper... Jason... Leo... came from... quest," she said and waved her arms in the air.

"Percy..." she said.

"Percy!? What Percy!? What happened!? LACY! What happened!?" I screamed.

"Big House...," she breathed.

I dashed to the Big House with all strenght I could muster... which wasn't much because of my continous sacrifices to the Gods and almost non-existent appetite.

"PERCY!" I rushed in and screamed, hurtling in through the doors.

The entire table looked up from what it looked like an intense discussion at me.

"Where is Percy?" I asked.

"Annabeth," Piper said. She looked back at Jason and got up.

"Annabeth, Percy isn't here," she came towards me like I was a wild animal about to pounce on her at any moment.

"Then do you know where he is?" I asked and I couldn't help keep the hope out of my voice.

"Annabeth," Chiron said. "Why don't you take a seat and we'll talk about it patiently?"

I was still in shock over the fact that something about Percy had been found out. I sat down at in the nearest chair.

"When Leo, Jason and I were on our quest... we concluded that Jason is from Camp Jupiter. A Roman counterpart of Camp Half-Blood. A place where children of the Roman counterparts of the Greek gods stay. He is not the son of Zeus but of Jupiter. Hence, the weird names and the tattoo. And he is here because of a exchange. Jason was the leader of Camp Jupiter like Percy was yours. The camp leaders got switched. So..."

"Percy is in Camp Jupiter," I said, utterly shocked.

"Yes. But that doesn't make any sense... how could the two exist without either knowing about the other?" someone asked.

"Who said that? Greek and Roman demigods sometimes clash on quests. What do you think happened to Mount Othyrs when you Greeks were protecting Olympus? We destroyed it. We've been working together and against each other at the same time... without knowing," Jason said.

"Okay but it still doesn't make any sense... why didn't the Gods tell us?" someone else asked.

"To prevent a war between the Greeks and the Romans," I said and looked up.

"It makes perfect sense. Percy is at Camp Jupiter. We need to go get him. Jason! You will tell us where Camp Jupiter is and we'll get him back!" I said.

I was feeling this _unnamed_ feeling again. But it wasn't sorrrow. It was _unnamed _happiness and hope. For once I felt like camp leader again. But...

"Wait. How did this exchange happen? And why?"

Jason, Piper and Leo shared a look. Leo cleared his throat and put on a serious expression. Which by the way, is _really _funny.

"Uhmm... it was Hera." I gasped.

"Oh my gods. Hera you! You! AGHHH! I HATE YOU!"

"ANNABETH! Calm down! You shouldn't speak of the Queen of Olympus like that!" Chiron scolded.

"That freaking! UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" This was so not me.

"Now look here. I don't care whoever Miss. Hera thinks she is, I am going to get back the love of my life. With or without your help. So suckers, you'd better join me 'cause if you don't, I'm going to run a dagger through you all." I banged my fist on the table- hard. And the table shook- hard. I'm having a serious identity crisis. Is Clarisse possessing me? A silence followed.

"Annabeth... uhmm..." Jason cleared his throat and got up, raising his arms.

"Thing is, uh, I don't exactly remember where Camp Jpiter is. All I do remember is that it is San Francisco. And... if we want to get there..."

My eyebrows perked up.

"Well, welcome to the 21st century, Mr. Jason. There are things known as planes, trains and cars. Or do you want to go horse riding?"

"Annabeth, please listen. Leo is going to build us a ship," Piper said.

"Yeah. Imma gonna build a ship so that we can go rescue your damsel in distress."

"A ship," I said.

"Yes. A ship," Jason said. I looked around the table to see if they were all joking. I folded my arms to my chest.

"Do you plan on flooding the entire mainland USA so that we can use your ship?"

"No, Annabeth. A flying ship," Leo said. I squinted. Had somebody else said it, I would have laughed my butt off. But Valdez here was a son of Hephaestus.

"A flying ship. Okay and how do you exactly plan do to this? How much time do you think this is gonna take?"

"I don't know. I've yet to make the blueprints. A month, two, maybe?"

"A month!? Are you insane? No! Not a month! We can get him back this weeeeek! Why wait for a flying ship? And a whole month? Two, maybe! No. NO. I don't agree."

"Annabeth... we think this is related to the Great Prophecy," Will says.

I squinted. Yes... it was possible. Maybe. Oh yeah, the Gods probably want us to save their sorry asses again.

"The... Great Prophecy." I wasn't keen on the idea. I didn't want to risk everything again. I was done with the 'almost dying'.

"Annabeth. Listen to them. I think Percy is an extremely capable and brave demigod. That is why the Gods have chosen him. You yourself are an extremely wise daughter of Athena. They want you and need you both. Go with the flow. This a concrete plan, Annabeth. Probably the first after Percy's disapperance. I need you to become your old self and lead this, Annabeth. For us and yourself. We get our quest and you get Percy," Chiron said.

Oh my. _Oh my_.

I get Percy. I get Percy, back to me. And I get to lead the quest. And I get back my position. _I get Percy. _But two months...

"I'll do it. And I'll wait patiently. As long as Valdez promises to make his ship as fast as possible. Within a month," I said, sounding a lot like my old self.

"Lookie here, I can't promise, but I'll try my best to make it ASAP, Annie."

"Annabeth," I snarled and reached for my dagger, realizing that it was not there. I remembered that I had given up on my dagger, like I had given up on hope. Instantly, I felt an immense wave of unnamed nostalgia wash over me. Nostalgia for bossing people around, being the leader, being the first one always and the camp.

I shuddered and forced out a breath. Valdez raised his arms in a 'I surrender' gesture.

"I'm in, then. Let me know when you need me," I turned around and exited the room. I wanted some alone time to process this.

Oh, Percy. I am coming to get you, I thought, suddendly full of this unnamed feeling to bounce.

My morning's unnamed black hole had changed into a unnamed star.

I went back to Percy's cabin and slipped into his bed, thinking about how he would be with me soon enough.

You will come back... Won't you?

* * *

**So sorry for the wrong and long wait. Review :)**

**-DJ**


End file.
